Living Piece of Mind (APH - Spamano)
by Keepcalmandship
Summary: Lovino Vargas, a 23 year old art student finally leaves home, believing he has done the first right thing in his young life, though after only a week, he is evicted from his cheap apartment. After Antonio notices water dripping through his roof, he runs to investigate. Finding the young brunette enchanting, he tries everything in his power to keep him close.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino warily glared into the darkness. Slowly making his way down the stairs Lovino flicked a switch, igniting the room. Blinking his eyes into focus he looked around the empty space, a few cardboard boxes were scattered about, filled with shitty memories from his old life. Lovino let out a rough sigh and left for the kitchen. Another dark room and another blaring light as he lit it.

Lovino twisted at the tap until loud clunking could be heard. He winced, knowing his neighbour would probably complain to him. Lovino hated living around other people, but with such tight money he hadn't a choice. Holding his cup under the tap, he awaited the promised water. Nothing. Lovino's throat suddenly felt dryer and his mood sickened. Stumbling across the room, Lovino held himself up by the fridge and opened it, then with a sigh, Lovino realised there was nothing inside. In one last attempt, Lovino headed back up the staircase and into the bathroom. Regrettably, it was the nicest room in the house, though it was still wasn't exactly luxurious. Lovino tried once again at the tap, and, after a few more clunking noises water poured from the faucet. A small chuckle of triumph left Lovino's lips and he bent over to claim his prize. The cool water ran over his chin and down his neck, wetting his collar.

Shutting off the light, Lovino walked back down the hall. As he passed the stairs, a certain exhaustion crossed him. Eventually Lovino decided one night wouldn't hurt the kitchens lighting. Happily he slipped into his crappy bed and almost instantly drifted into sleep.

Lovino awoke with a bang. He jolted upwards, hitting his head on a low hanging shelf, then swearing, Lovino tripped down the stairs falling face first into almost knee deep water. 'SHIT' he screamed. Lovino ran into the kitchen, cutting his foot on hidden glass beneath the blue. Red spread out with every step he took. Lovino hastily turned off the tap. Relief washed over him, only to be replaced with a sense of dread. The bottom of his apartment was flooded. And it would soon sink through to the room beneath.

Lovino limped sadly to the stairs. Sitting down, Lovino removed the small shards of glass from his foot. Placing the remains next to him in a small and un needily neat pile, he dipped his foot back into the cool water. A single tears streamed down his face, but he didn't bother to remove it. Lovino hung his head, and let more come. He would be kicked out of his first apartment, then, Lovino would have to move in with his annoying younger brother with his stupid German boyfriend. Or better yet, his Grandpa, who seemed to find any reason to disapprove of him. Moving out was the only thing Lovino seemed to do right, but even that was apparently wrong.

Stuck in his own sorrow, Lovino didn't realise the banging at the door. Lovino didn't want to realise. It gradually grew louder, then yelling began. After just a few minutes, the door burst open. Lovino jumped back, Shock and anger practically exploding across his face. 'Mios dios! I thought you must have drowned!' A man with a gleeful Spanish accent was yelling. 'Sorry about your door though. Its just the water was dripping through the roof. I'm just glad your ok though.' 'Who the hell are you!' Lovino couldn't hold in his mood. Though quickly realised soon after. 'I-I mean.' 'OH! I'm Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, But you can call me Antonio!' Lovino was stuck, something about this man was edging at him, but he couldn't figure it out. Lovino soon realised his face was unnaturally hot, looking away he replied. 'Lovino, Lovino Vargas. And I'm fine.' 'That's good '

Antonio looked about the room. Boxes full of random items were soaked, the small television was engulfed in the water that was lowering out the door. 'What has happened here? The land lord wont be happy mi amigo…' Antonio looked to Lovino who's face had turned bitter. 'I know, I'll get kicked out, I know I'll be homeless, I don't need some bastard coming in and telling me!' Lovino, figuring it couldn't get any worse continued ' The only difference now, is that all my shit is ruined!'. Lovino froze. His stuff. His shitty stuff. Jumping from the step Lovino began rapidly searching through the drenched boxes. He turned the contents inside out, photos, books and drawings flew in all directions. Falling into a watery grave. Lovino continued franticly searching, regardless of his losses. Antonio began cathcing the flying lituriture and art, following the angry italian about the room. 'hey, are you alright? What's wrong? Did you lose something?' Antonio seemed genuinely worried, regardless of Lovino's earlier rudeness. 'Yes! My book. My drawing book! I need it!' Lovino looked up for a split second, and Antonio caught the look of dread on his cute worried face. Antonio tucked his shirt into his pants, shoved his arms contents down his top and began ripping through the boxes.

After only minutes, Antonio rose from the damp paper mess triumphantly. A black covered book held high into the air. 'Lovi! I've got it!' Lovino froze, his gaze crossing to the Spaniard. 'W-what?' 'I got the bo-' Lovino practically spear tackled Antonio to the ground. Prying the book from his grip, Lovino stepped back, arms wrapped tightly around the book. Not meeting Antonio's gaze. 'Don't call me Lovi, Bastard… And thanks.'

Antonio held his hand up, waiting for Lovino. 'Well?' he waited. Lovino stared for a moment, then hesitantly reached out his hand. Antonio clutched it, pulling himself up and Lovino nearly over. 'Thank YOU'

The pair entered the upstairs bathroom. Lovino removed his only towel from the rack as Antonio lifted his shirt over his head. The books fell to the floor roughly and Antonio threw his shirt to the door. He noticed a pale pink cross Lovino's cheeks, and couldn't hold in a small chuckle. Lovino finished drying his hair and passed the towel to Antonio, who gladly excepted. Little, muffled speak came from the shaking mess that was the Spaniard, though all Lovino caught was 'me'. 'What?' Antonio smiled widely at him. 'You can stay with me! You know, until you apartment is fixed'. Lovino was dumbfounded. This stranger was inviting him into is home. The man who just busted down his door and got on his hands and knees to find a stupid book. 'I-I...What?! Are you insane?' Lovino felt his face heat up. He didn't want to offend Antonio. But he couldn't stop. ' Why would I move in with you bastard. I don't even know you. I hadn't even met you till about half 'n hour ago!'. Antonio kept the goofy smile on his face, seemingly unmoved. 'well?' he pressed. Lovino scoffed. 'I'll be fine on my own, damn Spaniard.' Lovino knew he wouldn't, he had nowhere to go. 'I've got a job, it's not like I'm poor'. Lies. 'Mi amigo' Antonio laughed. 'If you had money, you wouldn't be living here'. 'I have money' Lovino snapped back, 'just not...much'. A sigh escaped Antonio's lips. 'Will you at least stay for dinner then? We're having homemade pizza'. 'We're?' Lovino questioned 'Me and my friends!' friends, Lovino thought, that must be nice. 'I suppose I can stay... for dinner, I mean.'

Lovino spent the next hour cleaning up. His foot rang out in pain with every step, though he wasn't worried about it. It was just a cut. Lovino was more worried about how his night would turn out. The landlord would complain, kick him out. He'd have a nice meal at Antonio's, well, assuming he was a good cook. Then he'd sleep on the park bench. He'd decided against staying with family. To much trouble. And Lovino didn't have any friends. He never really fit in. People liked his brother more. Said he was the cuter one. Said Lovino was too angry. Personally Feliciano pissed him off. Lovino always thought Feli was a ditz, was stupid. But he was more talented, cuter, better looking. Eventually Lovino believed it.

Soon after, a somewhat short, man with long blonde hair was at the door. His expression was furious as he marched towards Lovino. There was a quiet, wet slush with every step he took, and soon he was bent forward and face to face with Lovino. Lovino swallowed loudly. His whole body tensed as he prepared for what was about to come. 'What's this?' the man asked calmly. 'I'm sorry, it's the damned tap. I must've le-' 'No!' The blonde screamed, small particles of spit flew out of his mouth and he continued. 'You were irresponsible! I told you specifically not to leave the tap on. Now the room is damp and its travelled the halls!' Lovino winced with every word. He had stuffed up, and he knew it. Now the dreaded landlord of the shithole palace had arrived to place his verdict. And there wasn't any hope for a second chance. Lovino zoned out, He didn't want to listen to people telling him he was wrong. He was sick of it. Sick of people. Feeling sick. Lovino's breath became heavy. He had to get some air. Fresh air, not the shit coming from before him. His sight started to blur. The sound droned around him .Lovino's head started spinning. He needed something. Air. Light. Something. Someone. Lovino's sight cut out and his legs crumpled beneath him. As he slipped into the dark, he could hear a voice calling his name.

Antonio pushed past the land lord to catch the figure. 'Lovi? Lovino!' Lovino's face was white and he lay limply in Antonio's arms. 'Lovi!' 'He'll be back in a second, just lay him down.' The land lord assured him. 'He's just fainted'. Antonio didn't let go, staring at the small figure, not taking his eyes off him for a second. All was silent, and time seemed to last forever.

'I want him to stay with me.' Antonio stated towards the blonde. 'He's not a pet. And where will he fit?' 'Somewhere' Antonio spoke sternly. The landlord had no argument in place, so he headed towards the door, though he stopped at the frame. 'You'll both clean this mess, and I WONT have any more problems. Technically four people in that block is against the law. Don't make me enforce it.' and with that he left.

Blurred light came into view. Lovino's heart was racing, and the colour returned to his face. A bead of sweat ran from his brow to down his cheek and his stomach turned. 'Oh Lovi, I'm so glad you-…!' A warm liquid worked its way down Antonio's legs, splashing back up against his feet. 'M-mi amor…' Lovino's face turned bright red. He struggled to move out of Antonio's arms, though his own limbs were failing him. 'put me down' The words came out in a small and raspy voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino's legs struggled to stand under his own weight. Holding mostly up with Antonio he attempted to steady himself. 'w-what happened…' he whispered. Antonio moved back slightly, his arms moved to Lovino's waist and he smiled. 'You fainted, I think.' 'You think?! Is that serious!' Antonio thought for a moment. If it was, he had a reason for Lovino to stay with him, if only for a while. If not, he'd just shake it off and Antonio would be at loss. 'Well, we could Google it… Maybe you could stay with me! I-I mean tonight. Just in case.' 'I suppose, it would be bad to faint in public…! Well, on my way to-' 'Great! I'll help you bring your stuff down!' Antonio grabbed Lovino's hands enthusiastically. Lovino almost fell over at the sudden loss of support, but Antonio held him. 'right…'

Lovino stared warily at his suit case. With no boxes left, it would be hard to bring all his stuff. Then again, most his stuff as ruined with the boxes. He sighed and began sorting through his clothes. Carefully he folded his work uniform, then placed it at the bottom. Good start so far. Next he placed in his art book. Along with a small, slightly moist pencil case. His favourite t shirts, some jeans, a jacket, bedding, wallet, toiletries, books. Full. Too full. A slightly more frustrated sigh followed by foul language and grunts. He tried rearranging his belongings. Folding them into compact bunches. Eventually the now larger case was completely zipped up and ready to move. Lovino wrestled the luggage down the stairs and to the door, which in honesty wasn't as hard as he made it out. Wiping the small sweat build up from his forehead Lovino looked about the mess he'd have to clean. 'what a pain…' he mumbled.

Antonio smacked himself. As he reached the end of the hall his hands reached his face. What was that. He didn't even know if Lovino was into men. He'd just come to that conclusion for his own benefit. Why did Lovino make him feel like this. They had only met that morning, and Antonio had already decided that Lovino was to move in with him. Lovi. A smile crossed his lips. Lovi, that small angry Italian who moved in but a week ago. That cute angry brunette, who had already been evicted. Antonio lost the smile and moved his arms back down, his face being caught up in the movement. What was he doing.

Antonio moved towards his apartment. Towards the oddly painted door, decorated with weird phrases and flags. He pushed it open, causing erosion in the bottle mountain. A foot twitched over the lounge followed by a husky laugh. 'Toni! You've broken mount AWESOME!' 'Si amigo, and you've not cleaned'. He moved forward, closing the door behind him. 'ja…but,' a man with snow white hair and brilliant ruby eyes scrambled over the couch a huge grin on is face. 'does it really matter? Or do you have a date.' Antonio's face flushed. 'N-no! someone will be staying with us.'

'just someone?' The albino wiggled his eyebrows. 'Gil!...Hey, where is Francis?' Antonio looked around the abomination of a room. Empty bottles were scattered about, some in the form of surreal sculptures. Others just lying about. 'I don't know, I cant find him anywhere. Maybe he opened a wine portal back to France.' Both went silent, simply staring at each other. 'Francis?' Antonio's voice came out awkwardly, growing louder in question.

Gilbert wriggled off the couch and began searching through their gallery of mess while Antonio dash up stairs. 'Francis!' he screamed in a husky puff. Antonio slammed open doors frantically, only to find nothing. Finally a small weep came from the final door. Antonio dreaded this. Every time they had a drinking competition Francis would try to dramatically throw himself down things. The stairs were one thing but balconies were dangerous. 'Francis?' Antonio slowly opened the door, not wanting to frighten the suicidal Frenchman. 'Oui mon ami, its my time now.' Francis raised a hand to his brow dramatically, back faced to Antonio. 'But Francis, you won! Victors shouldn't die.' Lies, Gilbert had won, followed by Antonio. 'Non mon ami, the truth is far harsher' Francis smiled weakly at Antonio. He was a fantastic actor, Toni gave him that, but he got far to in depth with the roles. 'Oh Francis…' Antonio edged closer. 'What has happened?' another step. 'I'm, I'm dy-' Antonio grabbed Francis by the waist pulling back into the room. 'Gil!' Francis squirmed about, trying anything to remove himself from Toni's grip. 'Non mon ami! I must leap, I must go down with the ship.'

Gilbert was there within seconds, quickly, he locked the balcony doors. 'Not today Francis.' Gil chuckled. 'Not any day' Toni added, releasing Francis. 'Besides, what would Matthew think.' Another voice. All eyes turned to the door. 'Roddy!' Gilbert tackled the Austrian to the floor in a rather violent hug. 'Bruder! I thought you had died' 'I was here all night! Honestly, don't forget me so easily.' Gilbert looked up. 'Does that mean Lud's here too?' 'I said don't forget me!' Roderich stood, forcing Gilbert to the floor. Brushing himself, he looked back down angrily. 'And no, Ludwig isn't here.' Gilbert sat up, though his posture was slumped. 'He never comes anymore.' 'I'm still here' The Austrian provided 'but your not Lud.' The Austrian frowned 'Thanks... Anyway, I must go.' Roderich turned back down the hall. 'call me if you need to.' Gilbert remained slumped for a moment before slowly standing as the sound of the doors clicked throughout the house, his usual chirping self returning in a grin. 'Guess we'll have to clean up' Francis gave a vaguely questioning glance 'and why is that mon ami?' 'ahh! Si amigo' Antonio jumped to his feet 'I have to help Lovi'

Antonio dashed back up the stairs. Breaking into a pant as he reached the door. Lovi was standing at the open frame, his stuff in a large bundle beside him. 'Lead the way, boss' Lovino picked up his luggage and shoved past Antonio. They walked silently, until the stairs came into view. 'Thanks' muttered Lovino 'For what?' Lovino didn't meet Toni's eyes. 'what do you think…' And he pressed down the stairway. Toni just chuckled and watched down the stairs after the adorably ,angry man.

Lovino struggled to balance both himself and his bag down the thin stairway, muttering curses to himself. He attempted to work backwards, then tripped and fell, The belongings landing on top of him. Lovino let out a small gasp of pain as the wind was knocked from him. Slowly, regaining his senses he threw the bag to the side of him, only to watch it fall down the next set of stairs and burst open. Lovino could feel his eye twitching, and his face burning red. A low, husky laugh boomed from the floor currently covered in clothing. 'What the hell is that?' A rough, obnoxious German accent blared. 'tough shit!' An albino stuck his head around the corner, peering at Lovino with a smirk, which soon left hen he caught sight of a furious Antonio. 'Are you alright Lovi?' the Spaniard rushed to Lovino's side, helping him from the floor. 'Y..yeah, thanks' he stuttered out hastily. Lovino looked back to his luggage, holding back a scream of frustration. 'Just escaped me…'

Lovino limped to his now empty baggage. Glaring sideways at the asshole German. 'What are ya looking at bastard!' Lovino snarled. The white haired man mockingly faked a taken aback look before chuckling and moving through a weirdly decorated door. Lovino noticed the roughly painted Prussian, Perfectly stencilled French and naturally free Spanish flags on the roughly otherwise white painted door. 'Who was that?' Lovino gestured towards where the, presumably Prussian man stood moments before. 'That was Gilbert, don't worry about him, he's our room mate, along with Francis!' 'Oh… Your roommate' Lovino bent over and began removing his mess from the floor. 'right' Antonio chuckled awkwardly. 'Well, don't worry about him, he can be an ass' He bent over to help, but Lovino brushed his hand away.

After 2 hours of Lovino hesitantly scraping damp clumps of paper mache from the carpet, telling Antonio not to help him and hair drying the carpet he was finished. Un plugging the almost melted dryer and returning it to the oddly excitable Spaniard, Lovino revisited the apartment below, though something was nagging at him.

He snapped at someone he didn't know, and now he'd have to spend the night with them. Yes, Lovino got angry at people often, in fact he'd yelled at Antonio, The kind, Spaniard who did nothing but offer him help and smile. Antonio was the only person who'd ever seemed genuinely kind to him, and all Lovino did was yell or curse. That's all he ever really did. Yell, swear or just get angry. Lovino's breathe grew heavy, into long, strenuous pants. His thoughts continued, consuming his mind. Lovino crouched into a small ball, head held tightly in his clenching hands. Lovino could yet again hear the kind voice calling his name as his vision blurred. The darkness took over his sight and his weight came heavy against the floor.

The struggle for breathe calmed, and Lovino lay upon the floor, a smile of relief across his lips.

'Once is fine, but twice in 4 hours is something else and he's not waking up. He needs a doctor!' 'Call an ambulance then!' The landlord stepped back, a slightly more worried face then anyone had ever seen plastered his face. 'right...' he walked to his room. 'Gil! Francis!' screamed Antonio, to which the pair appeared. 'ah, what has happened?' Antonio looked up, his face near white to his usually tan skin.


End file.
